This invention relates generally to window cover systems, to window cover drapery systems using various cover materials such as pleated or non-pleated fabrics or slats or blinds and, typically, to vertical cover systems in which the sections of the cover such as the pleats of prepleated material or the blinds or slats are disposed vertically.
The term "window" cover is used here for convenience, but with the understanding that my invention can be used to cover other areas or openings, such as doorways. Also, for convenience frequent reference is made to pleated fabric window cover systems, but this reference is exemplary and not limiting, for as indicated above the invention is applicable to various materials, including non-pleated fabrics and blinds.